poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Early Poptropica Island
Early Poptropica is the 1st island in Poptropica. It was released in September 2007 when the game first started. Plot Summary 3 items belonging to the Pilgrims have been stolen, and you have to find them. Starting in the sewers, you'll find a lost Prized Porker, then a Golden Egg. The egg can be given to a Purple Giant in the sky, who will let you pass into his garden. There, you'll find a Water Bucket. You'll then find an Aircraft Graveyard, and obtain a Jet Pack, which you will use to get back down to earth. You plop right onto the top of a water tower, which happens to be where the last stolen item is - a Signal Flag! Returning the stolen items, the village can function again - and with the flag raised, a ship comes in the port. The traveller on the ship awards you the island medallion. Walkthrough Walk to Early Poptropica and talk to the Pilgrims. Go down the well and into the Storage Cavern. Jump into the water and go up the platforms on the left. You should find the Glow Stick. Walk back to Main Street and go down the manhole and into The Pit. Walk down the platforms, avoiding the spiders, until you reach the bottom. Jump over the giant spider and get the Prized Porker. Walk left into the Dark Room and do as follows: Walk left until you see the first rope. Climb up until you reach a place where you have to go either right or left. Jump right and walk by one rope and climb the second. Jump left and climb the rope. Jump left and you should find the Golden Egg. Climb the rope and jump right, then climb the rope and jump left. Climb the rope and jump left. Walk past one rope then climb the second rope. Jump right then walk until you find a rope. Climb the rope and you should be at the Poptropica Towers. Climb up the brown building then jump to the left, then jump left again and you should be on top of a red building. Jump on the hanging clothes and you should bounce to the top of the blue building. Climb up the vine and you will meet The Purple Giant. Talk to him and you will give him the Golden Egg. He will let you pass and walk to the Giant's Garden. Grab the Bucket and walk right into the Aircraft Graveyard. Use the propellers to jump over the obstacles until you reach the Jetpack. Walk back to the Giant's Garden and use the Jetpack to reach the exit. Once you land on the water tower, grab the Signal Flag and jump down. Walk back to Early Poptropica and talk to the Pilgrims. After you give the last Pilgrim the Signal Flag, a ship will dock. Talk to the Pilgrim with a green hat and he will give you the Medallion. Photos These pictures are collected in your Poptropica photo album in the profile section. Click to enlarge. Earlypoptropica1.png Earlypoptropica2.png Earlypoptropica3.png Earlypoptropica4.png Earlypoptropica5.png To see the Gallery Walkthrough of this island, click here. Videos Trivia *This is the only island with two multiplayer rooms, the Soda Pop Shop and the Arcade. The Arcade only appears when there are no advertisement buildings. * There is a hidden Hypnotic costume within the green building of Poptropica Towers. * You can change your skin color with the pigment balloons at Poptropica Towers. * The 8-bit pilgrims is likely due to the pixel art style of early video games. * Early Poptropica Island used to be the only island without a logo until the first revamp of the official Island Tour pages. The words Early Poptropica were written on the Map with Poptropica's title font, Ghostkid AOE. * The PopArt Museum on Main Street features the characters and works of artists such as Leonardo da Vinci, Vincent van Gogh, and Georges-Pierre Seurat. The museum is also visited during the completing of Counterfeit Island. Its name does not quite fit with the exhibit, which does not contain any works from the pop art movement. *The Purple Giant is a reference to Jack and the Beanstalk. *You have to go to the PopArt Museum here to complete Counterfeit Island.